Costurando Rasgos
by Marcelo
Summary: Eu sou péssimo em escrever sumários. Entre e leia. CAPÍTULO 3 AGORA DISPONÍVEL.
1. Tentando Arrumar

Piper deitou em sua cama e suspirou. Ela havia pensado em Leo o dia todo. Não só naquele dia em particular - mas todos os dias. Isso é, pensava nele quando não tinha que administrar o clube, arrumar a casa, criar Wyatt, separar as brigas de Phoebe e Paige, matar demônios, quase ser morta 3 vezes ao dia, a alguns dias, ser morta mesmo e ser ressuscitada.  
Suspirando, ela virou de lado na cama e sua mente voltou à imagem dele - de Leo. Ela ainda o amava. Eles haviam brigado, sim, e ela ainda sentia um pouco de raiva. Mas quando lembrava da época que ela e seu marido eram felizes, toda a raiva sumia. Havia horas nas quais ela queria ele ali, ao seu lado. Nas horas que ela estava sobrecarregada. Ela fazia tudo na casa, e não tinha certeza se agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Quando estavam juntos, ele retirava parte do peso das costas dela, e ela podia respirar um pouco. Ele ainda fazia isso, levando Wyatt por algumas horas, mas... não era a mesma coisa. Quando estavam juntos, ela sabia que ele voltaria e ela poderia passar um tempo com ele. Mas agora, ela sabia que ele voltaria, resmungaria sobre Chris e iria embora.  
Ela levou um susto quando viu as luzes choverem do nada e formarem Leo. Seu coração disparou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"É minha vez de cuidar do bebê."  
  
"Ah... claro." Ela falou, seu rosto corando.  
  
Leo foi até o berço e pegou Wyatt. Colocando a alça da mochila que estava ao lado do berço sobre o ombro, ele falou um simples "tchau" e sumiu.  
Piper sentiu as lágrimas vindo. Ela não teve a chance de falar o que queria. Ele não havia dado tempo. Então a idéia ocorreu. Olhando pra cima, ela gritou seu nome. "Leo! Leo!"  
  
Ele se materializou diante de seus olhos, com Wyatt em seus braços. "O quê?" Ele perguntou. "Ah... espere." Ela saiu do quarto e voltou segundos depois, seguida por Phoebe. Phoebe cumprimentou Leo e tomou Wyatt. E dentro de segundos, ela havia ido embora. Agora Piper e Leo estavam sozinhos.  
  
"Leo..." Piper começou. "Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, depois de eu ter brigado com você, e até ter pedido o divórcio... mas... eu quero você comigo de novo."  
"Piper..." Piper sorriu. "Sim?"  
"Eu..." ele lançou um olhar triste para Piper e o sorriso na cara dela desapareceu. "Eu gostaria, mas não posso."  
  
Piper estava surpresa. Ela achava que ele aceitaria. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, e a tristeza e decepção tomavam conta dela. "Por quê?" Ela perguntou entre soluços.  
  
"Não é que eu não queira - é que eu não consigo. Não posso. Acredite ou não, eu estou bravo comigo mesmo. Por ter tirado as suas emoções, como você disse, e por deixar você e Wyatt. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha. Eu não virei um Ancião voluntariamente. Mas ainda me arrependo. E até eu resolver tudo na minha cabeça e fazer as pazes comigo mesmo, eu não posso."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phoebe ouviu choro vindo do quarto de Piper. Ela queria ir até lá, mas sabia que não devia se meter. Não era assunto dela.  
Sentada em sua cama, ela olhou para o rosto inocente de Wyatt, que estava deitado em seus braços, quase dormindo. "O que você acha? Tia Phoebe vai até lá e dá uma porrada no papai por fazer a mamãe chorar, ou fica aqui e imagina a si mesma dando uma porrada no papai por fazer a mamãe chorar?"  
  
Phoebe ouviu o som de Leo orbitando. "Alternativa c) ir até mamãe e consolar ela, e depois chamar o papai e dar uma porrada nele." Ela olhou para Wyatt novamente. "Você espere aqui."  
Deitando a criança em sua cama, Phoebe saiu de seu quarto e foi até o da Piper. Entrou lentamente, e viu Piper deitada na cama, chorando. Phoebe foi até sua irmã e abraçou ela. Piper enconstou sua cabeça no ombro de Phoebe. Lágrimas corriam para baixo, molhando o rosto de Piper e a blusa de Phoebe.  
A irmã mais nova só queria dizer para Piper que tudo ficaria bem; mas não era verdade. Não ficaria. Ao menos não até Leo voltar e ficar com Piper. As duas esperavam que isso fosse acontecer. Mas só teriam certeza no futuro. 


	2. Poções & Anjos Tarados

Phoebe entrou no quarto de Piper, segurando um copo d'água. "Aqui. Tome," falou, dando o copo para Piper. Piper segurou o copo e tomou um gole. "Obrigada, Phoebe, mas agora eu só quero dormir. Descansar um pouco." Phoebe fez sim com a cabeça. "Claro. Ah, você quer que eu cuide de Wyatt essa noite ou...?" Piper pensou um pouco. "Ah... cuide dele. Só hoje." Phoebe levantou da cama. "Tá bom." E logo saiu do quarto, passou pelo corredor, entrou no seu e fechou a porta.  
Piper espiou pelo corredor. Assegurando-se que a porta dos quartos de Phoebe e Paige estavam fechadas, saiu de seu quarto, passou pelo corredor e começou a subir as escadas para o sótão.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
O despertador tocou. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Phoebe se virou na cama e apertou o botão que desligava o despertador antes que Wyatt acordasse. Olhou no relógio. Seis e meia da manhã. Resmungou algo sobre estar com sono e cansada de ter que acordar tão cedo, levantou, ajeitou seu sobrinho sob as cobertas e ouviu uma pequena explosão vindo da cozinha. Olhou pelo corredor e viu que a porta do quarto de Paige estava fechada, e a do quarto de Piper, aberta. "Piper?" Falou, descendo as escadas. Chegou à sala e correu à cozinha. Chegou a tempo de ver Piper tirar um pouco de líquido vermelho de uma panela com um conta-gotas, e colocar em um pequeno vidro. "Piper!"  
"O quê?" Perguntou a irmã mais velha. "Você ta fazendo uma poção às seis e meia da manhã?!" Piper revirou os olhos. "Duh! O que parece?" Phoebe lançou um olhar confuso para Piper. "Poção para o quê?"  
Piper sorriu. "Uma poção de amor!" O queixo de Phoebe caiu. "O QUÊ?!" Piper fechou o vidro. "Por que a surpresa?" Phoebe suspirou. "Piper, você tá fazendo uma poção no começo da manhã. Uma poção de amor. Não me parece algo que você faria." Piper suspirou. "Situações desesperadoras requerem medidas drásticas." Phoebe olhou para sua irmã, e tentou entender. 'Bom, um pouco não ia machucar,' pensou, e usou seu poder de empatia. "Piper, eu sei o porquê de você estar fazendo isso, mas não é uma situação desesperadora. Leo vai voltar pra você e nós duas sabemos."  
O tom alegre de Piper sumiu. "Pois é, eu captei a idéia errada depois do fora que eu levei ontem." Piper saiu da cozinha e parou no meio da sala. Phoebe a seguiu. "Piper, Piper. É ganho pessoal. Hello! Conseqüências." A irmã mais velha a ignorou e olhou pra cima. "Leo!" Ela gritou.  
Leo apareceu diante de Piper. "O que é?" Perguntou, olhando de Piper para Phoebe. "Por que vocês estão me chamando tão cedo?" Piper simplesmente olhou para ele. Segundos depois, jogou a poção em direção a ele e ela estourou em seu peito. Fumaça surgiu do lugar onde a poção estourou e cobriu a cara de Leo. Quando a fumaça dissipou, Leo olhou para Piper com raiva. "Uma poção do amor?"  
Piper se afastou de Leo, e começou a falar rápido. "Não funcionou por que não funcionou era pra funcionar eu usei os ingredientes certos, e-e-e-e- e-e-e-e..." Phoebe tapou a boca de Piper. "Ok, Piper, chega."  
Phoebe sentou Piper no sofá e, olhando para Leo, apontou para a cozinha. Os dois foram até lá.  
Phoebe entrou na cozinha, seguida por Leo. Parou do lado da mesa e virou para encarar seu cunhado. "Ok, Leo, eu vi - e senti - o quão irritado você tá, mas Piper está desesperada. Então antes de dar sermão, ou brigar com ela, ou qualquer coisa, tente entender-"  
"Phoebe." Leo falou. "Sim?" "Eu entendo," Leo respondeu num tom mais calmo. "Eu não vou brigar com Piper, e nem dar sermão. Não que eu não queira. Mas-"  
"Whoa!" Eles ouviram Piper. "Hey, hey, hey!!! Tire suas mãos daí, amigo."  
"Piper?" Phoebe perguntou, confusa. Ela e Leo foram para a sala e viram Piper encostada na parede, e um homem na sua frente. "Piper! Quem é esse?"  
"Esse," ela falou, empurrando o homem e se ajeitando. "É um Anjo tarado!" Ela olhou para Leo. "Explique isso, Leo."  
"Ahhh..."  
"E...?"  
"Eu não tô entendendo, também. Hey!" Ele tirou a mão do Anjo da barriga de Piper. "Pra cima!"  
"Ah, droga," falou o Anjo, antes de orbitar. "O mais provável é que," começou Leo, "sua poção causou isso."  
"Mas como? Era pra fazer você se apaixonar por mim, não... ele."  
"E ele," falou Phoebe, apontando para outro Anjo que havia orbitado ao lado de Piper, e estava acariciando seu ombro. Ela foi até o Anjo e deu um tapa em seu braço. "Vá dar uma volta. Anda, anda, anda." O Anjo desapareceu.  
Piper foi até Leo. "Então, de volta à parte da minha poção causando tudo isso. Por quê?"  
"Você usou sua mágica para ganho pessoal. E essas são as conseqüências. Ao invés de funcionar em mim, funcionou em todos os Anjos."  
Paige desceu as escadas, usando apenas um roupão de seda preto que ia até as coxas. Ela olhou para Piper. "Oi, Piper."  
Piper revirou os olhos. "Ah, merda." 


	3. Pior do que podiam imaginar

Paige desceu as escadas lentamente. "O quê?" "Como assim o quê?!" gritou Piper. Paige chegou até Piper e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. "Ok, ok!" gritou Phoebe, abaixando a mão de Paige.  
Paige olhou para Phoebe com raiva e voltou a olhar para Piper, um sorriso estampado no rosto. Piper suspirou, e, irritada, falou à Paige. "Você! Suba pro seu quarto e vista... algo." Paige sorriu. "Não quer subir comigo?" "Paige!" Phoebe exclamou. "O quê?!" Paige falou, virando para encarar sua irmã. Phoebe suspirou. Piper empurrou Paige levemente para as escadas. "Anda, anda, anda." Naquele exato momento, Chris orbitou para trás de Piper. Piper olhou para ele. "Ah, não!" Chris não falou nada. Abraçou Piper, e quando estava preste a beijá-la, Paige falou. "Piper!" Piper orbitou para as escadas, ao lado de Paige, que estava encarando Chris. "Eu vi primeiro!" "E daí?" "E daí que eu vi primeiro e ela é minha!"  
Chris orbitou para o lado de Piper, e, segurando seu braço, desapareceu, levando Piper junto. Paige estendeu suas mãos e segurou as luzes da órbita de Chris, que suabiam para cima. Jogou elas na escada. Chris e Piper apareceram onde Paige jogou as luzes e rolaram escada abaixo. "Owww!" Gemeu Piper. "Minha cabeça!" Ela se levantou, e Chris levantou junto. Paige correu para Piper, a abraçou e puxou para longe de Chris. "Devolve!" Chris exclamou. Paige olhou para um abajur atrás de Chris. "Abajur!" Gritou. O abajur se transformou em várias luzes brancas, que voaram em direção à Chris ao comando de Paige. O abajur se materializou quando estava a centímetros da cabeça de Chris. Ele se abaixou a tempo de evitar a colisão, mas o objeto voou em direção a Phoebe. "AH!" Phoebe exclamou, levitando. O abajur passou por baixo dela e voou em direção a Paige e Piper. Paige orbitou sua irmã e a si mesma para o lado de Phoebe e o abajur estourou na parede. Phoebe recuou, andou para trás de Paige, e acertou sua nuca com um soco. Paige desmaiou na hora.  
"Hey!" Exclamou Leo. "Por que fez isso?!" "Bom, ela tava precisando," falou Phoebe jogando o braço de Paige sobre seus ombros. "Piper, o outro braço dela." Piper jogou o outro braço de Paige sobre seus próprios ombros, e as duas irmãs carregaram a terceira até o sofá, e deitaram-na ali. "Nós precisamos achar um jeito de reverter tudo isso. Outra poção?" perguntou Phoebe. "Acho que sim... se uma poção de amor causou isso, outra vai resolver."  
As duas entraram na cozinha. Piper pôs uma panela no fogão, e acendeu a boca. Piper olhou para Phoebe. "Por quê a poção não funcionou em Leo?" Phoebe sorriu. "Por quê ele não precisava de poção nenhuma pra te amar." Piper suspirou. "Não parece. Mas--" Naquele momento, alguem deu um tapa na bunda de Phoebe. Phoebe olhou para baixo e viu Chris sorrindo para ela. "Whoa!" Phoebe exclamou. "Bunda errada." "Não, bunda certa," falou Chris, se levantando e chegando perto de Phoebe. "Leo!" Piper exclamou. Leo orbitou atrás de Piper. "O quê?" Leo viu Chris deitar Phoebe na mesa. "Oh." Phoebe empurrou Chris com os pés e ele caiu no chão. Ela desceu da mesa. Olhou para Leo. "Leo, o que está acontecendo?" "Bom... Piper tentou enfeitiçar um Ancião, é algo grande. Muito ganho pessoal. Por isso, as conseqüências não afetaram só Piper, mas também você..." "E Paige." Piper completou. "Paige?" Phoebe perguntou. "Paige está desmaiada no meio da sala. E... PAIGE!!!"  
Os três correram para a sala, a tempo de ver vários Anjos ao redor de Paige, acariciando-a. Também tiveram tempo de notar que havia Anjos em todos os cantos da casa, e a haviam mais orbitando a cada minuto. Phoebe arregalou os olhos. "Uh-oh." 


End file.
